Disturbia
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Il regardait le plafond depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en connaissait le moindre détail. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. C'était vrai. Mais il aurait tellement voulu faire plus.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, s'il y a une chose que j'aurais pas du faire, c'est bien ça... Mais j'ai eu trois nouvelles idées, rien que ce soir, et pour celle là, je devais absolument faire quelque chose, sortir quelque chose, sans quoi j'étais foutue pour dormir. C'est terminé, c'est en quatre "chapitres", pour peu qu'on puisse appeler ça des chapitres, vu leur longueur. Je posterais le deuxième demain soir, le troisième samedi soir et le dernier dimanche soir.  
Désolée...

* * *

_**Dean**_

Il regardait le plafond depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en connaissait le moindre détail. Il avait froid. Il avait toujours froid. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y faisait, d'ailleurs. Peu importe, Castiel était là. C'était déjà beaucoup. Il s'assit dans son lit et se passa une main sur le visage en frissonnant. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Castiel était toujours là. Il l'observait fixement, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, en silence, comme la plupart du temps. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup. Presque jamais. Mais Dean n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Il lui intimait à chaque fois de se taire. Pourtant, il aimait savoir que Castiel était là. Cela le rassurait.

Il se leva, ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage froid et il frissonna de nouveau. Il s'étira en soupirant, faisant craquer la moindre de ses articulations. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se rendre chez Bobby? Sam était chez Bobby. Pourquoi Castiel et lui devaient rester ici? Cela lui semblait terriblement injuste.

Après un regard furtif à Castiel, Dean s'approcha de la porte et s'immobilisa. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sortir. Mais, s'il ouvrait cette foutue porte, il ne pouvait rien se passer de mal, n'est-ce pas? Que risquait-il? Un courant d'air, tout au plus. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais la voix grave de Castiel l'interrompit avant qu'il ne l'ai effleurée:

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, Dean...

Dean laissa retomber son bras et se retourna, exaspéré:

- Vraiment?

L'Ange soutint son regard un long moment, puis Dean brisa le silence:

- Et pourquoi ça?  
- Tu sais pourquoi.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit:

- Ce serait quand même sympa de ta part d'arrêter de parler en énigmes...  
- Je parle en énigme parce que je peux me le permettre.  
- Tu crois?  
- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Dean ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez:

- Putain, non, Cas. Je sais pas de quoi tu parle. Je sais jamais de quoi tu parle.  
- Dean...  
- J'avais déjà du mal, _avant_. Mais là... Là, c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression de te perdre, Cas.

L'Ange resta silencieux, obligeant Dean à ouvrir les paupières. Il se dévisagèrent longuement et Dean souffla:

- Pourquoi tu as changé...?

Il cru déceler de la tristesse survoler le visage de Castiel, pendant juste une seconde, avant que celui ci ne retrouve son impassible expression et ne secoue la tête:

- Tu s...

Dean se leva et éructa, pointant son doigt vers l'Ange:

- Ne me dis pas encore une fois que je sais! Je ne sais pas, Castiel!

Castiel baissa les yeux et soupira. Dean savait ce que ça laissait présager.

- Non, souffla le chasseur. Ne pars pas. Pas encore une fois. Reste avec moi. Je... Si je reste ici tout seul, sans toi... Je vais devenir dingue, Cas.

Castiel croisa son regard et, cette fois, sa tristesse fut clairement visible.

- Il faut que je parte...

Dean secoua la tête et souffla fébrilement:

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre, Cas...  
- Tu m'as déjà perdu, Dean.  
- Castiel...  
- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je suis désolé.

Dean refusait de le laisser partir. C'était hors de question. Pas encore.

- J't'en prie...  
- On a fait ce qu'on a pu.

Et, avant que Dean n'ait pu lui répondre, la chaise était vide. Il était parti. Pour combien de temps, cette fois? Dean se laissa retomber sur son lit, faisant grincer le sommier, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. C'était vrai. Mais il aurait tellement voulu faire plus.

* * *

A demain!

(Enfin "à ce soir", même, parce qu'il est déjà 4h30 du matin...)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais personnellement quand j'aurais fini de poster tout ça.

* * *

**Sam**

Il se réveilla d'un bond, en nage, et essoufflé Bobby était près de son lit, penché vers lui, une main bienveillante posée sur son épaule. Cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un de plus. Sam tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Hey, ça va, gamin?

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le silence était tel que Sam l'entendit aussi bien que s'il avait parlé à haute voix. Il hocha la tête vivement. Il n'était pas convaincant, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'impliquer Bobby là dedans. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La main de l'homme se resserra légèrement sur son épaule, le faisant savoir qu'il était là, s'il en avait besoin. Samuel savait très bien que Bobby serait là. Il avait toujours était là pour lui, pour Dean, pour Castiel. Maintenant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il ne se déroberait pas.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose...? Un verre d'eau fraîche, un soda, un somnifère...? N'importe quoi sauf une berceuse.

En d'autres temps, Sam aurait au moins sourit. Mais pas cette fois. Il secoua la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante:

- Merci, Bobby... Ça va aller.  
- Tu es sûr?

Non. Rien n'était moins certain. Tout recommencerait dès que sa tête retoucherait l'oreiller. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Bobby d'avantage. Alors il acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement pour tenter de faire disparaître ce goût de vomi qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- D'accord... Si tu le dis... Essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord...?  
- Je vais essayer, oui.  
- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelle et j'arrive illico, compris?  
- Merci, Bobby, répéta Sam.

Bobby hocha la tête et, après avoir une nouvelle fois serré son épaule, il s'éloigna et quitta la chambre. Le regard qu'il lui lança avant de fermer la porte en disait long. Il n'aurait pas besoin de l'appeler. Bobby l'entendrait crier, de toute façon.

Sam resta un long moment assis dans l'obscurité avant de trouver le courage de se rallonger. Il ramena la couette sur son torse, se fabriquant un cocon protecteur, et ferma les yeux. Il s'efforça de ne penser ni à Dean, ni à Castiel. Ni même à Bobby. Il imagina sa mère, telle qu'il l'avait vue sur les photos, les rares qu'ils possédaient. Il l'écoutait chanter "_Hey Jude_", même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la voix qu'elle avait. Une belle voix, sans doute. Rien en sa mère ne pouvait être mauvais. Alors il l'écouta chanter, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par s'endormir.

Il le regretta presque immédiatement.

Son cauchemar le ramena là bas, dans ce sous sol sombre, humide, froid comme la mort. L'odeur du sang était partout. L'odeur de la douleur, de la mort. Castiel et Dean étaient là, eux aussi. Chacun assis sur une chaise, Castiel les mains liés dans le dos. Il portait son costume et son imperméable beige. Bien sûr. Sauf que celui ci n'était plus beige, désormais. Il était pourpre. Imbibé de sang, le sang de Castiel. Et l'Ange ne bougeait pas,_ il ne bougeait pas, bordel!_  
Dean regardait Sam fixement, assis sagement, les mains sur les genoux. Il portait son pyjama blanc. Le blanc ne lui allait pas. Cela tranchait trop vivement avec le sang de Castiel, qui maculait la pièce. Il croisa le regard de son frère et sentit sa cage thoracique se resserrer. Dean inclina la tête sur le côté, comme l'aurait fait l'Ange.  
_C'était à Castiel de faire ça!_

- Sammy?

_Sam_. C'était Sam. Pas Sammy. Il n'aimait pas Sammy.

- Sammy... Est-ce que tu le vois?

Il secoua la tête, désespéré:

- Je suis désolé, Dean...  
- Je sais que tu le vois, Sammy... Je le sais. Sammy...

Sam ferma les yeux, son coeur cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes, et porta les mains contre ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus voir, ne voulait plus entendre, ne voulais plus souffrir. Pourtant, la voix de son frère lui parvenait encore, aussi claire que s'il était dans sa tête. Ne l'était-il pas, après tout...

- On ne peut pas le laisser, là, Sam! C'est Castiel!  
- Je suis désolé, Dean...  
- Castiel! Castiel, regarde moi! _CAS_!  
- Dean...  
- Je sais que tu le vois, Sammy. Dis moi que tu le vois... Castiel!

Les ongles de Sam s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de son crâne. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Dieu, qu'il aurait préféré.

- Sammy...  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Arrête de dire ça, Sam! On doit le ramener! Il doit voir un médecin!  
- C'est un Ange!

Les cris de son frères se changèrent en sanglots et Sam put presque le voir, malgré ses yeux fermement clos, à genoux devant la chaise de Castiel, s'accrochant au manteau ensanglanté.

- On peut pas le laisser là...  
- On a fait ce qu'on a pu...  
- Sammy... Sammy, _dis moi que tu le vois_... Sammy, regarde le...

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir son frère agrippé à une chaise vide. _Vide_. Il secoua la tête, sans songer à retenir ses larmes.

- Je ne vois rien, Dean... Je ne vois rien.  
- Sammy, c'est Castiel. C'est Castiel. _Castiel_!

Dean se leva et Sam ferma les yeux de nouveau, tentant en vain d'étouffer le cri de son aîné:

- C'est _CASTIEL_, Sam!

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois. Et il sortit de son lit en trombe pour aller vomir. Il savait que Bobby l'attendrait devant la porte de la salle de bain, un verre d'eau fraîche à la main. Parce que Bobby était toujours là. Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'il leur arrive. Même si Dean et Castiel n'étaient plus là, Bobby, lui, serait toujours derrière la porte de la salle de bain, un verre d'eau fraîche à la main.

* * *

Oui, j'suis un peu en vide moral, en ce moment.

A demain, 19h :)


	3. Chapter 3

Je poste ça plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis pas sûre d'être là pour 19h.

La partie la plus longue de cette...chose.

* * *

_**Dean**_

Castiel n'était pas revenu. Cela faisait une semaine, maintenant. Il avait arrêté de manger. Et, à en juger par la nuit précédente, il avait arrêté de dormir également. Toute la nuit, il était resté à l'affût d'un bruit, d'une ombre, d'un souffle... N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer que Castiel était de retour. Enfin, au moins, il n'avait plus de cauchemars.

Il ne s'était pas allongé sur son lit, ce jour là. Il avait mal au dos et, étrangement, le carrelage lui avait parut plus confortable. Il s'était donc allongé au milieu de la pièce, sur le carrelage qui diminuait un peu plus sa température, fixant encore et toujours le même plafond. Il se sentait surveillé, mais ce n'était pas par Castiel, cette fois. Et ça le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Sam ne devrait plus tarder. Peut être le sortirait-il de là, cette fois. Peut-être l'emmènerait-il chez Bobby avec lui. Il avait toujours été avec Sam, toujours. Et au moment où celui-ci lui manquait le plus, il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec lui? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

Ses yeux verts suivirent une fissure sur le plafond, qui les menèrent jusqu'au dessus de la porte. Dean se redressa sur les coudes et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas sortir de lui même? Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette foutue porte et rejoindre Sam? De ça, il en était encore capable. Du moins, il l'espérait.  
Il roula sur le ventre pour s'appuyer sur ses bras et se relever. Il s'approcha de la porte lentement et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de celle-ci. Son estomac se noua et il sentit son coeur accélérer la cadence. Effrayé par une porte. Le comble du ridicule pour un chasseur paranormal. Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête et tendit le bras.

Au moment où ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de la clenche, une voix grave le fit sursauter:

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, Dean...

Castiel était de nouveau sur la chaise. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'apparaître en silence. Dean se retourna vers lui, mais cette fois, il était en colère. L'Ange avait disparu alors qu'il lui avait demandé, presque supplié de ne pas le faire. Et il revenait pour lui dire ce que lui avait envie de faire. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une grosse blague.

- Va te faire foutre, Castiel. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici tout seul.

Castiel ne le corrigea pas. Dean s'était attendu à "Tu n'es pas seul" ou même "Je suis là, Dean". Mais il ne le reprit pas. Au lieu de ça, il inclina la tête sur la droite en fronçant les sourcils:

- Ouvrir cette porte engendrerait de douloureuses conséquences...  
- Si je suis avec Sam, ça me va très bien.  
- Tu me perdras complètement si tu ouvre cette porte.  
- Je croyais que je t'avais déjà perdu? Il faut te mettre d'accord, mon pote.  
- Tu me perdras complètement.

Dean secoua la tête et croisa les bras:

- J'ai pas envie de perdre Sam. Et en restant ici, c'est que je suis en train de faire. Je suis en train de perdre Sam.  
- Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux.  
- Ne me demande pas de choisir. Je ne peux pas choisir entre mon frère et toi, Cas.  
- Je ne te demande pas de choisir. C'est toi qui n'y arrive pas.

Le chasseur soupira bruyamment:

- On en à déjà parler, Cas. Évite les énigmes. Je ne suis définitivement pas bon à ça.

Castiel se leva et s'avança vers lui. Il ne s'approchait jamais de lui. Plus maintenant. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin. Mais, cette fois, il continuait d'avancer vers lui. Dean recula lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre en contact avec le mur derrière lui. Castiel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et souffla:

- Tu te mens, Dean. Et tu le sais très bien. Regarde autour de toi. Regarde moi.

Dean se plongea dans les yeux bleus de l'Ange.

- Castiel...  
- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ton frère a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. J'ai tenu autant que j'ai pu.  
- Je sais, Cas... Je sais.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
- Je ne m'en veux pas. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, le maximum.  
- Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours là?

Dean secoua la tête, clignant des paupières pour cesser le picotements menaçant des larmes:

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre, Cas.  
- Tu m'as déjà perdu. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est perdre Sam. Et Bobby.

Le chasseur baissa les yeux à la mention de son frère:

- Je ne veux pas le perdre.  
- Je sais...

Dean tendit une main tremblante vers l'imperméable que portait l'Ange, sans pour autant le toucher. Castiel baissa les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et, quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Dean. Celui-ci frissonnait des pieds à la tête. Il sentit ses larmes se faire plus menaçantes, alors qu'il murmurait, presque en un gémissement douloureux:

- Tu vas disparaître, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne te verrais plus... Plus jamais...  
- Tu t'en sortiras très bien.  
- J'en doute.

Une larme s'échappa finalement et dévala son visage. Il aurait voulu que Castiel tende la main pour l'effacer, il aurait voulu que l'Ange le serre contre lui, une dernière fois. Mais il ne bougea pas. Dean laissa retomber sa main contre sa cuisse et souffla:

- Je peux pas, Cas...  
- C'est pour Sam. Il a besoin de toi. Au moins autant que tu as besoin de lui.  
- Cas...  
- Je serais là, Dean. Toujours. Tu le sais.

Dean baissa les yeux puis hocha la tête. Il souffla longuement, fébrilement, puis demanda:

- Est-ce que j'ai envie d'ouvrir cette porte, maintenant, Cas?  
- Je crois, oui.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu as fais de ton mieux. Tu le sais. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus...  
- Castiel... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Le silence l'inquiéta. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir l'expression étonnée de Castiel. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de répondre d'un ton désolé.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas Castiel...  
- Je sais... Je crois... Je crois que tu ne m'en voudrais pas... J'espère, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean le dévisagea une dernière fois, marquant tous ses traits dans sa mémoire.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas.  
- J'ai peur. De t'oublier.  
- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Dean fit non de la tête puis souffla:

- Non... Ça n'arrivera pas.

Puis Castiel s'éloigna de lui. Dean renifla et, après avoir jeté une dernière fois un regard à l'Ange, il se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la porte. Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, puis l'ouvrit enfin.  
Dans le couloir, la vie lui sauta à la gorge.

* * *

Je voulais pas utiliser le mot "_clenche_" parce que je sais qu'on utilise pas cette expression dans toute la France, mais je devais éviter la répétition. C'est une poignée de porte, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas d'une région utilisant ce mot.

Aussi, je suis désolée si c'est brouillon. J'ai écrit ça d'une traite pendant une nuit, en trois ou quatre heures. Je reprendrais peut être la dernière partie si je la trouve trop floue en la relisant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à demain, 19h, pour la dernière partie :D


	4. Chapter 4

****Dernière partie :) Pas la plus longue, je l'admets, mais j'espère qu'elle répondra à vos questions, pour celles (ceux?!) qui s'en posent encore :)

* * *

**Sam**

Ce n'était pas un bon jour. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Dean avait essayé de sortir. Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne chose s'il n'avait pas passé sa journée à pleurer, par la suite. L'infirmière était confiante. Mais Sam ne se fiait plus au personnel. Ils étaient toujours confiants. Même quand Dean était entré, hurlant ses tripes et griffant les murs alors que les types de la sécurité l'enfermaient dans sa chambre, ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'annoncer à Sam qu'ils étaient confiants.

Le trouble de stress post traumatique est toujours une chose impressionnante à vivre, Mr Winchester. Il s'en remettra.  
Il ne s'en remettait pas. C'était bien là le problème. Il continuait à affirmer que Castiel était là, avec lui, assis sur cette foutue chaise, ce qui l'obligeait à rester debout pendant ses visites.

Sam croisa plusieurs des infirmières alors qu'il remontait le couloir. Il les connaissait toutes, maintenant. Ainsi que les psychiatres, les aide soignantes, les hommes de sécurité... Il se souvenait de chacun de leur nom. Dean était là depuis plus longtemps que la majeure partie des autres patients, maintenant.  
Sam stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il souffla un grand coup avant de ce décider à l'ouvrir et d'entrer.

Dean n'était pas sur son lit. Il était sur la chaise posée dans un coin de la chambre. Sur la chaise! Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de son frère étaient dans le vide, fixant un point au sol. Sam s'approcha doucement, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix lorsqu'il attira l'attention de son frère sur lui:

- Dean...?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, et Sam su que l'infirmière avait dit vrai. Les yeux de Dean étaient bordés de rouge, et il semblait épuisé. Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Sam s'approcha un peu plus et s'accroupit près de son frère, posant une main rassurante sur son genou. Dean ne sursauta pas, il ne fuit pas le contact. Il se contenta de regarder son frère d'un air triste et visiblement fatigué. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

- Dean...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sam...?

Sam. Pas Sammy. Quelque chose avait changé. Il était en train de retrouver son frère.

- De quoi tu parles?  
- Avec Castiel... Il est... Il est mort, hein?

Sam baissa les yeux et son frère recommença à pleurer. Il n'émit pas un sanglot, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans un son.

- Je le voyais, Sam... Il était là, et... On discutait. Il...

Sam prit Dean contre lui. Parce qu'il pouvait, maintenant. Dean se laissa faire, laissant tomber son front contre la clavicule de son petit frère.

- Il était là, et d'un coup... J'ai... Il est mort, Sam.  
- Je sais, souffla Sam en tentant de l'apaiser. Je sais.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Dean s'accrocha désespérément au tee shirt de son petit fère:

- Je voulais pas te perdre... Mais... Il était là...  
- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, Dean. Tu ne m'as jamais perdu...

Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, Sam tentant de rassurer son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis Dean murmura:

- Je veux rentrer avec toi chez Bobby.

Sam sentit ses propres larmes monter dans ses yeux, alors qu'il répondait, un demi sourire sur les lèvres:

- Dès que les médecins diront que tu peux rentrer, tu rentreras.

Cela ne serait plus très long, maintenant. Maintenant que Dean avait accepté la mort de Castiel, maintenant que les hallucinations avaient disparues. Tout irait mieux. Ils s'en remettraient. Ils prendraient le temps qu'il faudrait, mais ils s'en relèveraient. Peut être même qu'un jour, ils n'en feront plus de cauchemars. Ni Dean, ni lui. Ils iraient bien.

Et, alors qu'il soupçonnait Dean en train de s'endormir contre lui, Sam leva les yeux au ciel et remercia Castiel de lui avoir enfin rendu son grand frère.

* * *

Peu importe ce que vous pensez de Disturbia, c'est une de mes fictions préférées, pour diverses raisons :)

Merci de m'avoir lue, et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews sur celle ci, je le ferais dès demain. J'en reste très touchée, comme d'habitude. Vous êtes formidables.


End file.
